prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Solve the Mystery/Transcript
I-'Meet with T-Bag' In his cell PAXTON is keeping recording his thinking on his dictaphone. '''TOM PAXTON' One thing about Scofield: his tatoo.Looks more like an south side banger than a structural engineer.What's up with that? It's time to the yard time PAXTON leave his cell and witness a fight with TWO INMATES which is interrupted by TWO C.O INMATE 1 You're a dead man! C.O 5 Cut the crap ,convicts!Get them to the SHU! INMATE 1 Not the SHU boss!Ain't me the one who started it!Please i'm claustrophobic!You violatin' my rights! C.O 5 Oh yeah?Call your lawyer!Oh wait, no phones in the SHU!Ha ha ha!Move it! PAXTON leave the main building to the yard and head to the yard entrance but is stopped by GEARY ROY GEARY First time inside? TOM PAXTON Yeah. ROY GEARY Here's some advice fish.There is two kinds' a time, hard and easy.Hard time is being locked all along in the Secure Housing Unit the SHU , easy time is ...well..easy which kind you want ? TOM PAXTON Easy sounds good. ROY GEARY Smart man.Now see T-Bag over there ?He's been crossing me up,just beggin for some hard time.Go pick a fight with him and i'll know you and me got and understanding.Don't do it and it's the SHU for you. While he's approaching T-BAG,PAXTON observes an altercation between T-BAG and THREE BLAKC INMATES, one of them is one of the most powerful gang leader in the prison:C-NOTE.And shortafter taunt T-BAG C-NOTE I'm coming after you T-Bag! T-BAG I suggest you equip yourself with more than those two sticks of licorice. C-NOTE We'll see about that! TOM PAXTON You T-Bag ? We need to talk. T-BAG Oh my, does the pretty little guppy need protection in this big bad aquarium? TOM PAXTON I go my own way.This little pond you call your turf?I get free passage. T-BAG Guppy wants to swim in my pond,guppy's got to pay maintenance and upkeep.Less you want us to fight and for that i don't think you have the requisite testicular proportions. Both T-BAG and PAXTON engages in a violent fight but they are quickly interrupted by GEARY and ANOTHER GUARD ROY GEARY T-Bag!You just got your country ass a one-way ride to the SHU! T-BAG Ah the light begins to dawn.Like the song says:"Look like I been set up like bowlin' pins!"Watch your back milk chicken! T-BAG is then conduct to the SHU very angry.But C-NOTE approaches PAXTON to congratulate him of his fight. II'''-''Meet with the King'' '''C-NOTE Takin'on T-Bag is a sure way to gain some respect of the brothers in the place.And you can throw your fists White boy !My name is C-Note.How do you like to earn some green? TOM PAXTON What do you got in mind ? C-NOTE That's there Mr King.He runs the fights.Everyone's in on it even the guard.You lose : bad news, you win:you grin. C-NOTE and Paxton head to the punching balls and meet with A BIG BLACK INMATE his name is JEREMIAH KING. C-NOTE Hey King!I found a hot one,the boy can punch! KING Big man wants to earn,huh ? TOM PAXTON I'll take a shot. KING C-Note i ain't take anymore of your fighters, until i get the meds you owe me.When we all right your boy can fight C-NOTE Listen snowflake.My connection hide my stash in the Boiler Room but got hisself shanked before he told me where.Find those meds for me and you get to fight. PAXTON then sneak into the Boiler Room after leaving his impressions on his dicatphone TOM PAXTON Even on the inside,cash is king.Fighting to get money might help me get closer to Scofield. PAXTON silently sneak into the Boiler Room past TWO JANITOR and ONE C.O, retrieve the meds and deliver it to C-NOTE and KING TOM PAXTON Pharmacy delivery. C-NOTE Good job snowflakes KING Hit the heavy bag,do some burners,you could do all right.Meantime , you ever wants some tats,bring me the cash i'll ink you up righteous. TOM PAXTON What about then new guy,Scofield? KING What about him? TOM PAXTON His tatoo. KING Ain't my work but i know it's fresh. PAXTON then hunt for SCOFIELD in the yard and find him near the basket with SUCRE on the other side a bald,white,strong and dangerous look liked man named LINCOLN BURROWS the guy who killed the VP's BROTHER, watching by PATTERSON while SUCRE is going to call someone to the phone. LINCOLN BURROWS Michael!What the hell are you doing here? PATTERSON Roll it up Burrows! MICHAEL SCOFIELD I'm breaking you out,Linc LINCOLN BURROWS Impossible! MICHAEL SCOFIELD Not if you designed the place!But first, i gotta get into Prison Industries. PATTERSON Burrows i said move your ass! TOM PAXTON ( to his dictaphone) Scofield is planning a prison break no details yet.I gotta tell Mannix PAXTON then head to the closest phone and call MANNIX'S OFFICES in Chicago. JACK MANNIX Mannix. TOM PAXTON Here's the deal with Scofield.He wants to bust his brother out. JACK MANNIX No way!This place is like Fort Knox. TOM PAXTON I know but boy genius has a plan.It involves Prison Industries.I gotta get in there. JACK MANNIX Painting?Maintenance? Crap like that? Talk to Charles Westmoreland.He'll know how to get you on an work crew. PAXTON break on the communication and find an old man sit on a bunch,half-bald and wearing glasses is name is CHARLES WESTMORELAND some says he's D.B COOPER. TOM PAXTON Charles Westmoreland? CHARLES WESTMORELAND I know you? TOM PAXTON I knew your wife before she passed. CHARLES WESTMORELAND You knew Marla? TOM PAXTON You mean Ann. CHARLES WESTMORELAND How do you know her. TOM PAXTON I was the janitor in her school CHARLES WESTMORELAND East Farmington. TOM PAXTON You mean West Wilmington. CHARLES WESTMORELAND No more test,You wanna learn the ropes?Look around.Trey street duces got hoops.Norteños got handball.Woods got the weight pile.Then there's Bellick and his boys,dirtiest gang in the whole place.Only different between us and them is the badge. TOM PAXTON Thanks for the tour, but i need to get into Prison Industries. CHARLES WESTMORELAND That's a string i can't pull.You need John Abruzzi.He runs PI. TOM PAXTON Abruzzi?The mob boss? CHARLES WESTMORELAND Right over there son.Time to go "kiss the ring". TOM PAXTON Thanks. Near the bunch a middle aged man with long haired ( it's JOHN ABRUZZI)followed by TWO STRONG INMATES confront SCOFIELD.A ABRUZZI'S GOON kick SCOFIELD and SCOFIELD kick ABRUZZI back the fight is interrupted by a SNIPER in one tower and an eruption of the guard. PATTERSON Hey!No fighting.Unless the COs get a piece of action.Now get inside! II- Teets lose his teeths Later the inmate are back in block A to their Cell PAXTON recognize ABRUZZI one cell and try to talk to him PAXTON I hear you're the man to talk to about PI ABRUZZI Who the hell are you? PAXTON Someone who needs a favor. ABRUZZI Funny, that fish Scofield just asked the same thing.Beat it i don't do favors PAXTON Then maybe we can do business.Any chores you need done ? ABRUZZI Bello!Let's see if you can swim fish!One of my guys,Teets, I hear he's turning rat.But i gotta known for sure before i exterminate him. PAXTON Ok, what's the play ? ABRUZZI I've seen him talking to Bellick.Check the CO's locker in the file Room see what you can find. PAXTON then sneaks into the file room at the search of proof when he spy a conversation between CAPTAIN BELLICK and a middle aged man known by the nickname TEETS. BELLICK Talk to me. TEETS Abruzzi is still running his family from the inside.He gets codded letters about the weekly takes, the big scores,I can tell you what they means. BELLICK Hand it over.I'll squeeze Abruzzi like a fat chick's ass. TEETS So i'm still good here ? BELLICK As long you keep feeding me the good stuff, ain't nothing gonna happen to you. Both BELLICK and TEETS leave the room and PAXTON leave his hiding and record his thinking on his dictaphone PAXTON Bellick is pumping Teets in exchange for protection .I've got to get my hand on that letter. PAXTON sneak out from the forbidden zone and is seen by TEETS who begin to realize that he has been spied and after passing TEETS heard a conversation between BRAD BELLICK and CO PATTERSON. TEETS Hey,where'd he come from? BELLICK Hey,Louis you going up to admin ? Put this on my desk. PATTERSON No problem. While following PATTERSON,PAXTON heard many conversation and radio messages between the prison guards.And GEARY taunting PATTERSON about his relation with the warden's secretary BECKY. PATTERSON Hey Davis.Commencing "stairwell check" in the basement.You copy ? DAVIS Got it.I'm on the top floor , i clear it and work my way down. GEARY Hey Louis you punchin' out ? PATTERSON Need to talk to Becky then I'm gone! GEARY Talk...Right. PATTERSON Shut up moron! After sneaking through the ceiling,AGENT TOM PAXTON witness BECKY and PATTERSON having a " relation" whil he was trying to get the letter by an acrobatic figure. Category:Transcripts